


new video is up!

by latesleeper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Makeup, Valentine's Day Fluff, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper
Summary: “Actually, today is still February 13th - although this video will probably up by tomorrow - and I’m really going to have dinner with Chanyeol in...” he checks the clock, “Less than an hour.”baekhyunee has uploadedGRWM for Valentine's Date + Relationship Advice Q&A!





	new video is up!

**Author's Note:**

> The look baekhyun tries to create is [this one](http://s9.rr.itc.cn/r/wapChange/20171_24_17/a51mqp83022730630405.jpg) and the tshirt he wears during the video is [this one](https://res.cloudinary.com/teepublic/image/private/s--D-Y0kYRg--/t_Resized%20Artwork/c_crop,x_10,y_10/c_fit,w_461/c_crop,g_north_west,h_626,w_470,x_-5,y_-41/g_north_west,u_upload:v1462829024:production:blanks:a59x1cgomgu5lprfjlmi,x_-400,y_-366/b_rgb:eeeeee/c_limit,f_jpg,h_630,q_90,w_630/v1485089753/production/designs/1133099_1.jpg)

**GRWM for Valentine's Date + Relationship Advice Q &A!**

**baekhyunee** **✔️**

Subscribe | 614k

**140,805 views**

 

The video starts with Baekhyun, looking straight out of the shower judging from his bare skin and slightly damp hair, smiling and waving to the camera, “Hello guys, welcome back to my channel! It’s been a while since I filmed the last GRWM so today, I’m gonna film one for Valentine's date,” he suddenly grins sheepishly, “Actually, today is still February 13th - although this video will probably up by tomorrow - and I’m really going to have dinner with Chanyeol in...” he checks the clock, “Less than an hour.”

 

He chuckles to the camera. “Why today instead of tomorrow? Well,” he lets out a long hum, “We’re just really busy with our works right now so I guess we just have to move Valentine's day to today,” he remarks while laughing some more.

 

“Chanyeol and I gonna go to this restaurant that just opened last month and it’s pretty… fancy, if I could say? So I’m gonna make a more glam makeup for tonight—oh, anyway! I figured that doing GRWM only is a little bit boring so I asked you guys this afternoon through Instagram story if you want to have another Q&A and someone suggested to do relationship advice Q&A, which is something I’ve never done before,” he pauses before wiggling on his seat, “But excited to try! So prepare yourself for the roller coaster feeling and let’s get into it.”

 

“First, I’m gonna wear a contact lens,” He shows the camera a brand new colored contact, “It’s bluish grey color and I think it’s still wearable but pretty at the same time.” He puts on the lens then clips on his bang first before searching through his vanity. “I have done my skincare routine so I’ll just go straight to do my base. Since I don’t have much time left, I’m just gonna use a cushion foundation from Moonshot,” he shows the nude beige case with ‘moonshot’ written across the cushion, “This is one of the products that I showed on my ‘Favorite Makeup & Skincare 2017’ video - I’ll leave the link right here if you guys haven’t watch it,” he points at the top of his head as the link provided to the said video appears.

 

As he stamps the puff to his face and covers it with the foundation, Baekhyun grabs his phone again, “And okay, the first question for the Q&A is _‘I’m in my 20s and never be in a relationship before. I don’t know if I’m too picky or just not cut out for it. What should I do?’_ Oh, baby, it’s fine! Remember, everyone is living their life at their own pace. There’s someone who already had a boyfriend since middle school or someone who just got one when he started to work, so don’t think too much about it because believe me, the right person will come in the right time and right place,” he winks at the camera.

 

“Next question! _‘How do you know that you’re in love with your best friends? I’m freaking out right now because I think I am.’_ Wow, it kinds of scary that it reminds of the time I realized that I like Chanyeol. For you who don’t know, Chanyeol and I are childhood friends and we’re practically joined on our hips to the point of going to the same schools. I realized that I had a different feeling towards him when I got jealous of him being surrounded by girls in high school. I remembered looking at them and thinking no matter how pretty they are, the one who fits Chanyeol the most will be me… and the shit went down pretty quickly from there. The casual touches started to make me felt feverish and craving for more, and talking to him meant looking at his lips and wondering how did it feel if we kissed.”

 

He shakes his head in amusement. “ _God,_ I was so smitten back then, and not saying I’m not now. But really, I know how you feel, like you don’t want to ruin your friendship but want them to be yours? Yup, that was hell. But at the end of the day, it’s back again to you, do you want to risk it or not? Are you content with only be their best friends? Because who knows, they might also like you and also freak out right now, that turns out you two will be a cute couple and having a cute wedding in the future,” he shrugs innocently, “The decision is in your hand so just think about it slowly, okay?”

 

“Anyway, I’m done with foundation and now, I’ll conceal some blemishes with The Saem Tip Concealer and sets my face with Innisfree No-sebum Mineral Powder with a powder brush,” he shows the products to the camera, “Seriously, they’re really good and no matter how many products I have, I’ll always find my way back to this two products.”

 

Baekhyun the proceeds to blend the concealer when he read another question, “ _‘My ex invited me to his wedding so what should I do? Should I come?’_ Hm, I think it depends on several things, like are you still in a good term with him after the breakup and are you comfortable or not to attend the wedding. If you’re still friends but you find it awkward to come then it’s fine to skip it, your comfort also comes first.”

 

“For the next one, I saw some similar questions while scrolling down. _‘Is it okay to be possessive with your partner?’ ‘My partner is so unfair. I've never complained when he met many pretty people but he's angry when I do the same! What would you do in my position?’ ‘How to deal with jealousy?’_ Oh wow, wait,” he puts down the powder brush once he’s done and lets out a long hum. “In my opinion, it’s okay to be possessive or being jealous because sometimes you can’t help it, right? But you have to remember that although they’re your partner and technically belong to you, they’re also their own person. They can be friends with anyone or hang out with people other than you, but as long as they’re not cheating! For the one who’s uncomfortable with their partner being possessive and else, you two need to sit down and have an honest talk. Tell them your concern and make a compromise.”

 

“Okay, I’m gonna continue my makeup first—holy shit, look at the time!” He randomly takes one of the products, “I’m gonna brush my brows first and uses a brow gel to fill in the gaps and hold the shape. So next question is _‘Do you think long distance relationship can last long?’_ Yes! But as long as both of you want to commit to the relationship and can trust each other. It will be hard sometimes but if you love each other then I’m sure it will be worth it,” he puts down the brow gel after he’s done with the brows and looks at the eyeshadow palette from his drawer, “Hmm, to be honest, I don’t have any idea for eye makeup but I’ll think I’ll use burgundy? It’s been a while since I used one and Chanyeol loves it so,” he shrugs, “I’m gonna go with it. I’ll use this Z palette that contains most of my single shadows, mostly from Etude House, Clio, etc. I’ll write everything that I use even to the stuff that I wear right now,” he briefly shows off his t-shirt that has Japanese characters with its translation ‘give me food’ on it, “And will wear later in the description box down below so rest assure.”

 

He takes an eyeshadow brush and pats gently on one of the colors. “I’ll take a matte, cool toned brown and apply it with blending brush all over the lid and my crease as transition color to make my eyes look deeper. After that, I’ll take a burgundy and pat it all over the lid and lower lash line as well,” he peeks at his phone and smiles, “Aw, there’s this one - _‘Congrats on finally moving together with Chanyeol next month! Please tell us how do you maintain a long-term relationship like this!’_ Thank you, dear, you are such a sweetheart. I think the important things are having a good communication and being honest with each other. You also have to embrace your partner, accept their flaws and be there for them through the worst.”

 

“Oh, this one is a good question. _‘My boyfriend and I haven’t had sex and this our first relationship ever. After dating for few months, we’re ready to take it to the next level. Any advice for it?’_ I have to say being nervous is totally normal, and really, first time is not always magical and fireworks and all. If something awkward happens or it’s terrible, don’t lose confidence. Also, since this is the first for both of you, I think it will be better to talk about what you like and what you don’t. Trust me, being assertive will lead to a good result,” Baekhyun nods to himself, “Hey, I think I’m not doing so bad with this giving advice thingy?” he gives a smug grin, his voice dripping with proudness.

 

“Anyway, now I’ll take a dark brown to deepen the outer lid and bring it a _little_ bit to the center of the lid,” he says while doing so, “Just a little, really. After that, take a clean, fluffy blending brush to blend all of it together so there’s no harsh line.”

 

“It’s not Baekhyun’s makeup if there’s no eyeliner, right?” he chuckles and takes an eyeliner pen from probably hundreds of them, “I’m gonna use a black eyeliner and not making any crazy wing or anything, instead I’m gonna follow the line and make it longer so my eyes will look less droopy. I’m not gonna do anything to the lower lash line so the red will pop up more. Later, I’ll take a black eyeshadow and smudges the end so it doesn’t come off too strong.”

 

“And... my eye makeup is done!” he bats his eyes to the camera, showing how the burgundy blends well together with the other colors, “If you see any fallouts from the eyeshadows, don’t panic or worse, cry! Just take a clean brush and swipes it under your eyes and _voilà,_ it’s clean!” he puts down the brush and takes his phone again. “Hmm, for the next question, I’m gonna answer this one - _‘What would you do if your partner’s parents don’t approve your relationship?’_ I think I’m gonna act depends on the reasons why they don’t approve us. If it’s something that can be fixed or something I can do, then, of course, I’ll fight for it! Love is war, guys!” he blinks after saying that, “That sounds so passionate. Anyway, next! _‘I met a boy in my friends’ party and we’re kind of ‘click’ but my friends say he’s a fuckboy and I should avoid him. What should I do?’_ Maybe you can find more trusted information about the boy and if it’s true that he’s not a good boy, then it’s your choice to avoid him or not. But if I’m in your position, I’m not gonna go for him since there’s too much risk in this relationship, especially if he’s only looking for a fling since I’m not into a relationship like that.”

 

“Now I’m gonna bronze my face a little bit so it will be more sharp, like Chanyeol,” he grins, “As usual, on the cheeks, jawline, and skipping the forehead because it will be covered by my bangs anyway,” he swaps the brush across specific parts, “And my nose—done! Now, since all I have to do is put on a lipstick, style my hair and put on my suits so sadly, I have to end this Q&A here, but if you guys are interested to see more video like this, leave a comment down below! It’s also a fun thing to do so I’m absolutely down for it too!”

 

“Now for the lips I’m not going too crazy either because we already have a deep eye makeup, and it will disappear by the time I eat anyway,” his face as if saying ‘ _I couldn’t care less’_ , “So I’m gonna use the new 3ce matte lip color in shade #218 mirrorlike. It’s an MLBB color that has more pink tone on it,” he applies the lipstick and blends it a little with his finger, “And done! Chanyeol just chatted me, saying he’s on his way so hopefully, I won’t make him wait.”

 

Fast forward through the video of Baekhyun styling his hair, on the next cut, he’s is ready with a styled hair and he stands in front of full body size mirror to show the viewers his all-black outfits. “I’d always like wearing black because I look thinner and taller, although it doesn’t make much difference with Chanyeol standing beside me,” he pouts adorably, “I’m gonna be forever small beside him.”

 

He brings the camera outside and in the living room, there’s Mongryong who plays alone with his ball but when it sees Baekhyun, it runs straight to him and circles around his feet. “Mongryong, what do you think? Do I look handsome?” He earns an excited bark as the answer, “He said yes!”

 

Suddenly, the doorbell rings and Mongryong runs to the door immediately as if it already knows who’s the one behind the door and excited to meet him. Baekhyun follows behind him and swings the door open to reveal Park Chanyeol, looks stunning with slick hair and button up white shirt paired with black suits, his hands are full with a big bouquet of roses. His boyish smile falters a little as he stares at Baekhyun, eyes dripping with admiration all of sudden.

 

“Oh wow,” he blinks, “You look beautiful.”

 

The viewer can’t see how Baekhyun reacts to that, but from his laugh, he sounds pleased hearing the compliment. “Thank you.”

 

“Can I kiss you?” Chanyeol asks, standing closer to Baekhyun. The other let out a small _‘yes’_ and the camera is angled awkwardly as if Baekhyun doesn’t want the viewer to see the intimate moment and save it for the couple alone.

 

When both Baekhyun and Chanyeol appear on the view, the shorter boy bursts out laughing. “My lipstick already disappeared and we haven’t eaten yet! Why am I not surprise,” which also makes Chanyeol  laughs boisterously, his whole body is shaking because of that, “Nevermind, I’ll put it again later although I’m not sure it will last long either since apparently my boyfriend is lipstick killer,” Chanyeol lets out an offended sound and playfully punches his shoulder, “Anyway, I’ll end this video right here or we’re gonna be late for our reservation so thank you for watching this video and I’ll see you guys again in the next video! Bye!” Baekhyun blows a kiss and waves to the camera, at the same time Mongryong barks loudly, startled the couple and the camera almost drops in process.

 

**COMMENTS • 1,209**

**Top comments ▼**

**call me nuna** 4 days ago

find a man who looks at you the way chanyeol looks at baekhyun T_T

**baekhyunee ✔️**

(〃´ﾉω`〃)

 

 **Sena Lee** 2 days ago

You can see the lipstick moved to Chanyeol’s lips instead ㅋㅋㅋ

**baekhyunee ✔️**

LOL I DIDN’T REALIZE THAT

 

 **shimmie shimmie** 1 days ago

WHERE TO BUY THE GIVE ME FOOD TSHIRT um totally asking for a friend not for myself

**Author's Note:**

> u-um /sweats/ I hope you guys like this fic!


End file.
